


mittened

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winter, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil has something for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	mittened

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "mittens"

A fondly exasperated smile tugs at Virgil's lips when his gaze falls on his shivering boyfriend. He's managed to coax Deceit into more appropriate attire for the winter landscape Roman and Remus have conjured up, for the most part, but he still won't part with his gloves, and Virgil _knows_ they can't be warm enough. 

"I'm fine," Deceit insists through chattering teeth.

"You don't look fine," Virgil says, skeptical. "You look like you're half-frozen, Dee. You sure you don't want to go back inside? I'm sure the others won't mind. They know you're sensitive to the cold."

"That's not necessary!" Deceit yelps. Virgil arches an eyebrow.

"You can barely talk," he points out. "Come on, Dee, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to seem too _friendly_ , that's all," Deceit mumbles, staring into the fluffy snow piling up around his boots. 

"Dee, no one is going to think you're being unfriendly if you go inside," Virgil says. "I promise. But if that still won't convince you..." He thinks for a moment. "Would you be willing to wear mittens?"

"Only over my gloves," Deceit says adamantly. Virgil sighs, the corners of his mouth twitching despite himself.

"All right," he says, and snaps his fingers, conjuring up a pair of yellow mittens with snakes embroidered on them. He's done his best to make sure they look like Deceit's pet snakes and he watches the realization bloom in his boyfriend's eyes, followed by a look of wonder as Deceit slips them on and discovers how warm Virgil has made them.

"Thanks, Virge," Deceit murmurs. Virgil leans down, planting a kiss on the chilled skin of Deceit's temple.

"No problem," he says. "And we can go in at any time. Patton's got hot cocoa waiting, remember, and if we go in early, that means we get first dibs."

"You present a compelling argument," Deceit muses. "All right, lead on!" Laughing, Virgil takes one mittened hand and leads him back into the soft warmth spilling free. True to his word, six mugs steam on the kitchen table and they each snag one on their way to the couch.

" _Nightmare Before Christmas?_ " Deceit asks, settling on the sofa. To Virgil's delight, he keeps his new mittens on. He sips his drink and bleps in contentment, licking away a stray dollop of whipped cream.

" _Nightmare Before Christmas_ ," Virgil confirms, popping it in and pulling his boyfriend closer.

When the others finally pile in, laughing and snow-soaked, the movie is nearly done and the hot cocoa long since drank, Deceit half asleep in Virgil's lap.


End file.
